


It´s a beautiful lake (and a beautiful boy)

by xungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out In Public, Secret Crush, Shy Oh Sehun, Slow Burn, angry Kim Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xungsoo/pseuds/xungsoo
Summary: Jongin doesn't like sharing his favourite place, but maybe he'll make an exception for Sehun.





	It´s a beautiful lake (and a beautiful boy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there ~ I'm back with smth short that I had in mind for a while now and I hope it turned out the way I wanted. Hope you enjoy it :> PS: I have no idea how the life with dogs work so pls ignore anything that sounds unrealistic!

Jongin walks down the river and his dogs follow him as they play with each other. He looks down at them and smiles. "So cute," he mumbles and goes on. 

He takes a deep breath and looks up into the stars. The sky is clear with no clouds and a full moon. It looks beautiful, he thinks and closes his eyes for a second. 

Jongin needs these moments. The moments where he is alone, where he can take a deep breath and let his thoughts wander in his head. The moments where he can stop thinking and just enjoy the time with his dogs. 

That's why he gets down to the meadow at the end of the lake, a place he found a few months ago, every weekend. There aren't a lot of people around this time here. Well, there is actually no one and he likes that.

Especially when Jongin gets back from his dance lession. He's always so burned out after performances, his mind only thinking about to not make any mistakes. The many hours of desperately trying to perfectly finish every move and step makes him feel worn out afterwards.

It's not that Jongin doesn't love to dance, because he does. It's just that it sometimes gets too much for his mind and body to maintain all of it.

So Jongin visits the meadow at the lake every weekend, a place that he got really attached to in a short time, and tries to get a hold of everything again.

It shouldn't be a suprise that Jongin isn't fond of the idea that someone else might visit the meadow, too, especially when Jongin is there to be alone.

Therefore, he isn't amused about finding a tall man at the lake, throwing a stick so his dog can get it back. He isn't amused about him laughing and having a good time at his lake, the place that he needs to be alone at and the sticks that his dogs are supposed to run after.

He isn't amused about him turning around to greet him with a slight bow and a fucking beautiful smile.

Jongin wants to smack him.

...

"His name is Vivi." Sehun, the man that Jongin wanted to hit just a few mintues ago, tells him. Now they're sitting on a bench, watching their dogs play around together.

They start some small talk and Jongin doesn't want to smile at him, he doesn't want to be nice to him nor does he want to get to know this man. 

But Sehun has something in the way he talks and smiles that makes Jongin want to listen to him, even though he shouldn't.

"I never saw you here before," Jongin says. He is sure that he never did, because he doesn't think that he'd forget such a face. 

"I just moved recently. I didn't had the chance to walk around the town yet, since my apartment is still a mess. But I thought that my dog will kill me eventually if I don't go out with him." Sehun stops talking and looks at his dog. Jongin thinks that he seems sad, he realizes that Sehun looks better with a smile on his face. 

"Well, Vivi lead the way and got us to this place. It's really beautiful here, I like it."

"Yeah it is. I actually get down here every weekend. You know, to clear my mind and have some time for myself," Jongin says carefully. Maybe Sehun will get the message behind it, he hopes.

"Well, you got a pretty place for your dogs!", Sehun answers. His phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, reads the message and calls Vivi.

"I have to go now, but I guess I'll see you around.", he says while kneeling down and putting the leash back on Vivi. Jongin gets a great view of his ass. He'd say a 9/10, minus point for stealing his meadow. 

"Yeah, was nice meeting you and your dog.", Jongin answers while petting Vivi. 

Sehun gives him a last smile before leaving.

Jongin is left alone now, angry and turned on.

...

"One hot chocolate to go please.", Jongin tells the cashier while looking for the last few coins in his purse. He realizes that he doesn't have enough money, so he starts looking in his pockets. 

"Hey, aren't you..?" a voice asks behind him while tapping his shoulder slightly. Jongin turns around and holds his scream in. 'Not now for God's sake,' he thinks. 

Sehun looks even better than two days ago. Well, of course, after all he's wearing a fucking suit. His hair isn't a mess like the first time they met and the better lighting outlines his sharp face structure. Jongin stares at his lips for too long, as he realized that he wants to break the awkward situation and starts talking. 

"Oh yeah, hi. Sehun, right?", Jongin says, as if he forgot his name. He was so angry that night that he couldn't stop thinking about his name. 

The cashier is back with his hot chocholate and fuck, he doesn't have enough money. 'Why in front of Sehun, God why?' he asks God and himself.

"Ugh yeah I- uhm I don't have it fitting, I'll just get a-"

"Do you need some change? Here, I got you.", Sehun says while putting the missing money on the table.

"What no you-"

"It's fine. Hey, I have to go now but I'll see you around, okay?" he says while smiling at him and leaving the coffee shop.

Jongin looks after him and stops thinking for a second. The cashier wakes him up and he turns around to get his drink. Looking down at it makes his heart beat faster now.

Jongin is really angry at a particular handsome guy who is even nicer than nice and just had to steal his favourite place.

Nice.

...

Jongin is walking along the lake with his three dogs on his side, just like every weekend. It's getting warmer and he can now go out without his jacket, only wearing a simple shirt, which lets the chilly wind cool him down a bit.

There isn't anything different from all the times he went to the meadow, but this feeling isn't letting him relax. This feeling of excitement but also annoyance that he might not be alone again. 

Jongin doesn't realize that he's been smiling the whole time until he reaches the meadow, because his smile drops when he sees no other dog jumping around and well, the handsome owner of that dog.

He sits down and rests on his arms behind him. He throws some sticks from time to time but mostly he just closes his eyes and tries to calm down. 'This is what I wanted', he tells himself. 'I have my lake back.'

The silence is interrupted by a barking dog running to the direction of Jongins dogs. 

He immediatly opens his eyes and turns around just to find a smiling Sehun walking up to him.

"Hey" he smiles.

...

Jongin doesn't realizes that he completely lost track of time, but he kind of doesn't care. Mostly because the lake is beautiful and his dogs are having a good time. Maybe a pretty Sehun who is also funny and kind of Jongins type is holding him back from going back home, too. But, just maybe.

Sehun is laughing about some story that Jongin just told him, but he can't really remember what it was about. But he'd tell it a hundred times again, because Sehuns laugh is somehow the most beautiful thing he has ever heard. 

Jongin doesn't want it to end, not yet.

 

Yes, Sehuns phone does look expensive, but Jongin would love to throw it into the lake, especially after it made him stand up to get his dog back.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go again. It's really nice talking to you, hyung. I hope I'll see you again!", Sehun says with a warm smile before turning around to aim home.

Jongin smiles sadly back but then remembers.

"Wait!", he shouts out and walks up to Sehun again. "I didn't pay you back yet.", he says while searching for his purse.

"Oh no, you really don't need to. It's alright."

"No, I can't let you just pay for me without giving something back."

There is this silence that makes Jongin feel uncomfortable and Sehun being so close isn't really helpful either.

"Well, maybe you can invite me for a coffee as a return then?", Sehun says quietly. Jongin looks into his eyes and prays 'please don't start blushing now!'

"I'd love to,", Jongin answers, "let me see your phone."

Sehun pulls his phone out and hands it to him. He types his number in and gives it back.

"Just text me when you have the time.", he says, trying to hide his smile.

"I will." Sehun answers him and leaves with a last smile.

Maybe it was a better idea not to throw his phone into the lake.

...

It probably would have been a better idea to get Sehuns number too. Because now Jongin has been sitting on his bed for the last two days wondering if Sehun forgot him or if he didn't really want to have a date with him. 

'Wait, no! It's not a date, I'm just paying him back!' Jongin yells at himself. But he isn't so sure about that.

He throws himself against the pillow, quietly screaming (however that works) into them. Jongin immediatly hated Sehun when he first saw him, that is what he thought. But after seeing his smile and hearing him talk and being so nice to Jongin, he now doesn't know what he really feels for him. He only knows that he won't leave his mind for God's sake.

...

Jongins phone finally rings after almost four long days of frustation. An unknown number has sent him a message during his dance training, so Jongin couldn't answer him immediatly but he did as soon as he had his break.

"Hey, it's me, Sehun. I'm free this afternoon. Do you have time?"

Jongin doesn't even think for a second and answers him.

 

"I'll finish my training around four, I'm free afterwards."

"I'll pick you up then, send me the address :)."

 

Jongin didn't expect the quick reply, but he finds himself smiling like an idiot as he typed the adress and sent it.

...

Jongin realizes that he smiles a lot when he's with Sehun. He tries to stop it, because it's weird smiling at Sehun when he thinks about if he should rather take the chocolate or strawberry cake. It's also weird to smile wider just because Sehun laughs, or isn't it? Jongin doesn't remember the last time that he acted like this.

They talk for a long time and he learns more and more about Sehun with every passing minute. For example that he likes a lot of sugar in his coffee. Or that Vivi helps him when he feels tired, exhausted or nervous and that's why he got him. 

Sehun also got this new job for which he moved here, and he's not allowed to mess it up. That's also why he always gets these messages that makes him leave so suddenly and why he couldn't message him sooner, Sehun explains. Jongin tells him not to worry about it.

But he does worry when Sehun gets a message and turns his phone on. Jongins smile drops as he looks at Sehun, who, suprisingly, turns his phone off and puts it away, where it won't annoy them. He smiles at Jongin, giving him a sign that it won't bother them anymore.

Jongin smiles back softly.

...

Jongin remembers looking forward to be alone at the lake so that he can think, can rest and can gain some energy back. 

Now he looks forward to meet a cute, but kind of savage white dog and his even cuter owner every weekend. The coffee "date" was two weeks ago and it went really well. At least Jongin likes to believe that, because Sehun asked him a week after if he wants to meet up again. And they sure did. They went to a dog park and had talked there at least another three hours. 

And it doesn't end there. They almost text every day and Sehun even started sending him emojis. Jongin assumes that's a good sign. Though he can't really tell if it's a good sign or not.

He just hopes it doesn't end yet.

But Jongin has to ask himself if it does end sooner than he thought as he reaches the lake and finds it lonely again. Even after two hours of Sehuns usual arrival there's no sign of a Vivi running up to his dogs.

He doesn't message Sehun because he doesn't want to look desperate, but he kind of is now. Sehun wanted to take his lake so Jongin let him have a peek of his safe place. The place that he had for himself, the place that gave Jongin the feeling of safety that he needs sometimes. 

Now he wants him here, because Sehun started to be part of his safe place.

...

It's been some days now and Sehun doesn't answer any messages or phone calls and Jongin really starts to worry now. He still waits at the lake, every weekend and even midweek. He even stays longer, just in case.

But Sehun doesn't show up and just like that, Jongin starts to turn their built up safe place into his own again.

He realizes that he doesn't like it.

...

Laying on the grass on his own is something Jongin enjoyed every time. Well, that's what he thought, because a giggling Sehun beside him would be way better.

He shakes his head. Looking at his phone only shows him that there's still no answer from Sehun. He throws his phone beside him and takes a deep breath, looking up to the stars.

It's beautiful, no clouds and a pretty full moon. 'Just like the night I met Sehun' he thinks. 

He sighs out loud and closes his eyes again.

The silence is interrupted by a barking dog running up to Jongin and his dogs. He turns around and recognized the white dog immediately. 

Jongin also recognizes the man walking up to him, but he doesn't know how to feel so he decides to not say anything.

"Hey..." Sehun starts the conversation quietly, his eyes not meeting the one of Jongin, who closes his eyes again and lays down. He can hear how Sehun lays down beside him but with a distance that Jongin can't interpret if it means something good or bad, or if it means anything at all.

"I'm sorry.", Sehun whispers beside him and Jongins heart is clenching painfully because he sounds so sad saying that. He can't play the angry one for too long so he turns around and tries to look at him. To his surpise, Sehun covers his face to hide his blushing.

Jongin takes Sehuns hand from his face and looks into his eyes

"Did something happened?", Jongin asks quietly. 

"It's stupid."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is..."

"Then why didn't you answer your phone? Why did you stop coming here?"

Silence. Jongin waits for him to answer, but he can feel how he gets more and more impatient. 

"Because I'm-"

"What?"

"I'm scared of... I can't say it! It's stupid, forget it."

"You can't just leave without saying shit and except me to have no problem with it! I was worried about you, Sehun! And I still am!" Jongin yells and starts to stand up because the emotions in him seem to explode in any second. 

"I'm scared I will like you too much! I like you and I'm scared that you don't feel that way and I-"

Jongin shuts him up with a kiss, because he talks too much nonsense and fuck, his lips feel fucking fantastic. 

It starts slow but after Sehun gets over the shock he starts to kiss back harder. There's too much tounge and too much bitting but they both still want more. Jongin lays himself over Sehun and pushes down, biting on the other ones lips and getting his cold hands under his shirt. Sehun shivers and starts to moan quietly. 

Jongin gets Sehun all worked up. He pulls away to look at him and his lips red and swollen from all the biting and his breath so heavy.

"I guess you like me too.", Sehun says while going through Jongins soft hair.

"Yeah, maybe-" Sehun hits him slightly and pouts. Jongin kisses him again because now he can.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this...", he whispers. 

"Well, now you can have all of me."

Sehun smiles at Jongin, closing his eyes as he reaches down to kiss him softly.

 

Jongin loves his lake and he doesn't like sharing it, but he will definitly make an exception for his Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end. I hope you enjoyed it and we can talk on twt if you want to :3 and if not, then I hope to meet you with my next work.
> 
> Have a good day/night <33


End file.
